Chocolate
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: "There was some chocolate on her lips."


I don't own any of this.

Enjoy. :3

Chrome looked excitedly at the various chocolate bars that decorated the shelf of the deli. Everything from the well known Hershey bars to the expensive as hell Godiva chocolates. Her eyes twinkled with a cute shine as she was allowed to pick out any chocolate of her choice.

She had gotten some pocket change from Ken and Chikusa earlier and went straight to buy a treat. Of course, Ken and Chikusa didn't understand her rush to go to the nearest deli or store but followed her anyway.

She picked up a Hershey's bar and smiled. Then she held it close to her and walked over to the shelf with various types of gum. She picked up a pack of peppermint gum and walked over to the register.

As she neared the register, she placed the candies on the counter and began to take our her change-

"Chrome-chan?" asked a voice.

Chrome looked up and saw Hana.

"H-Hello, Hana-san." said Chrome with a surprised face.

"Haha, no need to be formal, Chrome-chan." said Hana as she pushed the candies toward Chrome. "It's on me." said Hana. She smiled and waited for Chrome to take them.

"W-What?" stuttered Chrome. "But I can't...!" She started to blush from Hana's statement.

Hana shook her head and said "It's alright. Take it. My parents own this deli anyway."

"Oh... alright. Thank you, Hana-san." said Chrome with a shy tone. Before she had time to react, Hana placed her hand on Chrome's head and rubbed it furiously, successfully messing up her hair. "W-What?"

"No formalities, Chrome-chan. It makes me feel old even if we're the same age!" said Hana.

Chrome smiled slightly and said "I have to go now. Bye, Hana-chan."

Hana nodded and gave a lazy wave.

Chrome took the candies and walked away. She put the peppermint gum in her pocket and walked out of the store.

"You're out." said Chikusa while staring off at the sky. He was sitting on the wooden bench that the deli owned.

"Took you long enough, byon." said Ken with a growl. "Did you get my gum?" He held out his hand as if expecting her to drop it there.

Chrome nodded and reached into her pocket. She took the gum and placed it in Ken's palm. He quickly looked at it then muttered a 'thanks'.

Chikusa pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Then he got up from the wooden bench and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He started to head toward the direction of Kokuyo Land.

Ken followed him while ripping open the package of gum and popping one into his mouth.

Chrome followed not too far behind. She moved part of the wrapper from the Hershey's chocolate bar and bit into it. The tasty treat melted in her mouth in sweet, sugary goodness.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Chrome while she was eating her chocolate bar. It fell to the floor with a dull thud. Chrome's eyes itself, dulled for a moment, before she looked at the person responsible for wasting her chocolate.

A girl with short red hair and purple eyes glared at Chrome.

"Sor- Oh. It's just you." said the girl with much distaste and hatred.

Chrome hesitated from her immense hatred and bent down to pick up her chocolate. Just as she grasped the dirtied bar from the floor, the girl stepped on Chrome's hand with her boots.

"Ahh." said Chrome. She flinched from the harsh contact and looked at her hand. It was starting to turn a little red and swollen. She looked at the girl with curious eyes. 'Why is she doing this... ?' thought Chrome with a frown.

"What? Watch where you're going, bitch. And stay away from Mukuro-sama. He's mine!" spat the girl.

Feeling something wrong and the lack of footsteps, Chikusa stopped walking and stood for a moment. He turned around to see M.M. stepping on Chrome's hand. Feeling slight rage from the red head's actions, he sprinted to her with his yoyo. He threw the yoyo and metal spikes flew to M.M. at a fast rate.

"AHH!" screamed M.M. as her right arm was impaled with spikes. "Who the hell did that?" Her screech bought pain and twitches from all who heard.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you, byon." said Ken with a bored face. He walked over to Chrome and asked "What the hell are you doing down there, byon?" He bent down and stared at her for a moment. Purple orbs stared back at him with a slight sadness in them.

Feeling a blush coming, Ken 'tched' and stood up. He grabbed Chrome's shoulders and pulled her up with him.

"Thank you, Ken." said Chrome.

"Tch, stupid girl, byon." said Ken.

Chikusa pushed up his glasses and glanced at Chrome. A feeling of relief washed through him as she was unharmed but her hand was a little red.

He redirected his attention to M.M and asked "What are you doing here?" There was a hint of anger in his tone that left no room for bullshit.

"What does it look like? I was walking to the deli until this bitch hit into me!" said M.M. with a smug voice while crossing her hands over her chest. She held her nose up in the air and gave out the 'holier-than-thou' vibe.

"Bitch, you walked into her, byon!" said Ken as he growled in anger. He was NOT in the mood to deal with this red headed bitch. He didn't understand why Mukuro-sama helped her escape from prison. She was uterly useless.

"What? You're defending her now? Stupid dog breath." retorted M.M. She took out her clarinet and said "I'm going to kill you for that!" As she was about to put her lips on the clarinet, Chikusa grabbed her neck and slammed her into the deli window.

M.M. broke into the glass window and landed on the floor with shards everywhere.

"GAH! What the hell was that for, you freaking four eyed freak!" complained M.M. She coughed up some blood and clutched her stomach.

Chikusa walked through the window and stood over M.M. He then threw his yoyo and pinned her to the floor.

Satisfied with his work, he pushed his glasses up and walked out the window.

Chikusa walked over to Chrome and stared blankly at her.

"Yes, Chikusa?" said Chrome. Suddenly, Chikusa kissed Chrome gently on the lips. He reluctantly moved away and looked at her reaction.

Chrome's lips were slightly parted and she was blushing cutely. Then she smiled brightly at Chikusa.

"Oi, what the hell was that for, byon?" asked Ken. He was jumping up and down while using exaggerated hand motions. He was blushing as well, interestingly enough.

"There was some chocolate on her lips." replied Chikusa bluntly. He hooked Chrome's arm and onto his and continued walking to Kokuyo Land as if nothing happened.

"Oi, wait for me, byon!" said Ken. He caught up with them and placed his arm around Chrome's shoulder protectively.

Chrome smiled contently and enjoyed the rest of the walk back to Kokuyo Land.


End file.
